The last one standing
by KB Komics
Summary: Sonic and Tails meet up with a mysterious stranger. Please RR (Read and Review) I will put up the next part when 2 ppl review good for it or email me. Check out my comics. Email me at kbkomicsyahoo.com to have your question answered by shade.
1. Default Chapter

The last one standing.  
  
I do not own sonic tails or any of the characters. They belong to SEGA and sonic archie comics. I am not trying to make money off of this fanfic so don't sue me.  
  
Sonic and *Tails *Miles Tails Prower* were sitting by the great oak tree in knothole village home to the Freedom Fighters. There had been no signs of Robotnick or Shadow since shadow sacraficed himself for Mobius.Tails and Sonic could change into Turbo Tails and Super Sonic now by calling on energies within themselves. (used to take 7 chaos emeralds and 50 rings) and Tails was pronounced as the Chosen One. As they were relaxing a humongous explosion blew them back about 10 feet. "What happened Sonic." the eight year old two tailed fox asked. "I don't know Tails" said the 16 year old blue hedgehog. "Well maybe we should check it out" said Tails. "Yeah little buddy" said Sonic. As they got there they saw it was some sort of machine. "I bet its a doomsday machine created by Robotnick." said Tails. "Maybe but I am not sure" said Sonic. As they got closer a figure approached holding a innocent mobian who may have gotten hurt. "Be careful now and I'm sorry for the mess" the mysterious figure said to the scared mobian. "Thank you sir" said the mobian. "Please call me Tails" said the mysterious figure. Sonic and the younger Tails had their mouths dropped down. The figure was a large two tailed fox with muscles like a body builder. "Hey your like me, im Tails" said Tails. "Oh shit." said the older Tails. "What" said Sonic clearly not understanding any of this. The creature towered over Sonic and said "I am the future Tails and I have come to warn you that unless you follow what I have to say, Mobius is doomed!  
  
Whats gonna happen next? stay tuned. Email me if you want the next enstallment of The last one left standing. Email at kbkomics@yahoo.com   
  
I need help with my comics and I need a crew. Email me if you would like to join. I need artwork and new sprites. You will have your name all over the place if i get help. Email me at kbkomics@yahoo.com to speak to me. I need a site and webspace. If i get help i will give you some of the best comics you will ever see. 


	2. part 2

The last one standing. Part two  
  
"So your trying to tell me Mobius will be doomed unless you help us?" said Tails to his future self. "Yes my younger self, I come from a future where Sonic the hedgehog is no more and I lead the Freedom Fighters against King Robotnick." said future Tails. "KING ROBOTNICK?" said Sonic. "Yes you were killed in battle against Robotnick facing his Mega Metal Sonic" said future Tails. "And I destroyed Mega Metal Sonic and tried to get at Robotnick but failed." continued the handsome 21 year old version of Tails. "And I have comeback to prevent this from happining." he said finally. "Wow!" said young Tails. "I must go to Knothole village at once but many years have passed by and I have forgotten the old meeting place." said the giant two tailed fox from the future. "Well what are we waiting here for?" said Sonic "Lets go!"   
  
They raced to the meeting place of the Freedom Fighters with the older version of Tails running first and Sonic second and Young tails 3rd. "How the hell did you get so fast?" said Sonic. "Years of training" said the older Tails. "Cool I'm gonna be like him" said younger tails pleased at how he turned out. "Hey open up!" said Sonic. "Whats the password" said a female voice. "How about if you don't open up I will be forced to annihilate the former meeting place of the freedom fighters" said a pissed off future Tails. "Dude the password is Emerald" said Sonic. "Come in" said the voice and the door opened. Sonic and the younger Tails stepped in first. The older tails Had to duck to get in since he was taller than any mobian in history. "Who's that?" said Bunnie ready for a fight. "Ahhhhh Bunnie Rabbot, Its good to see you again." said the older tails "And you princess Sally and you too Rotor, and Antione" said Future Tails. "Who are you?" demanded Princess Sally Acorn "I am Miles Prower" said future Tails. "Don't give me that bullshit" said Sally although she was kind of attracted to this large figure of a fox. "I am the future version of Tails" said Future Tails. "Yeah and Robotnicks a king" said Sally. "He is in my future" said Future Tails. "Thats right this is me at 21 years old" said the younger two tailed fox. "How do I know that you are tails my handsome friend" said Sally. "Ask me a question." said Future Tails "Ok what's your transformation like super sonic" said Sally "Thats easy. Turbo Tails" said Future Tails. "This is him" said Sally shocked as she proceeded over to Future Tails to give him the funny kiss. "I have grown out of the Funny Kiss but a normal hug or handshake will do" said Future Tails. "My my Aren't you a handsome devil" said bunnie. "Yeah puberty went into overdrive." said future tails as he hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow Dammit!" he muttered. "Who's there?" said Amy sleepily "Wow that new guy is hot!" she said. "Hey watch what your saying to my future self" said young Tails. "Huh? Future Self?" said Amy confused. "We'll explain later" said Sally looking at Future Tails trying hard not to drool. "Hey buster!" said Sonic as he proceeded to hit Future Tails upside the head but couldn't reach and was grabbed by the Giant Fox. "You little shit head, The future tails said to Sonic. "Thats what is going to get you killed dumbass" he cursed at the shocked blue hedgehog. "Lets take this outside" said Sonic. "I will later and you will regret it" said The angry older Tails. "Back to what you were saying and girls pay attention to the plan not the giant Tails" said Rotor snapping the attention of Bunnie, Sally, and Amy back to the plan. So the Future Tails voiced the plan and setteled on a month from now. Future Tails ducked out of the meeting place and Sonic not being nearly as tall as the older Tails just jumped out. "Tails I am gonna have to knock some sense into your future self" said sonic to the younger tails. "We will see" smirked The older Tails. Sonic changed into super sonic while the older giant tails didn't even bother to move. Super Sonic raced at Future Tails who nimbly doged out of the way and grabbed Super Sonic by the neck with one hand and held him up high. "I am stronger than you will ever be and it would be a waste to kill you my friend" said Future Tails not even raising his voice. Sonic was pissed so he struggled for 5 minutes and Tails (out of pity) realeased his grip. "If your looking to get hurt then you have come to the right place" said Future Tails. "I am gonna beat you senseless" said Super Sonic pissed. Future tails sighed and transformed into Turbo Tails. Future Tails fur became sharp and jagged while a green aura flowed around him. Tails then disappered and Super Sonic was looking for him but couldn't find him and Tails appeared out of nowhere and with a massive fist punched sonic in the face. Sonic flew about 100 feet before landing. He was unconsious before he even touched the ground. "Get Sonic some medical attention now!" roared the older Turbo Tails. Everyone except the younger tails cringed and ran to get a strecher for sonic following the giant Two tailed fox's orders. After sonic was in the hospital the rest of the freedom fighters followed the orders of the future Tails without any question to his authority. After witnessing what happened to Sonic they were all afraid to second guess him. All except his younger self. Princess Sally Acorn one day approached the Future Tails and said "Well you've really grown up tails" she said "Yes Princess Acorn" said tails smiling. "just call me aunt sal" she said "Not that Aunt Sal shit again. I am older than you you know" said Future tails getting annoyed. Sally jumped back a little bit since she was not used to being yelled at. Especially by someone who was supposed to be younger than her. "You got a family?" she said "No only the freedom fighters." he said "You also are believed dead for a while in my future but your found alive later on" he said "You seeing anyone?" she said hopeing he said no. "No, I have a problem with every girl who sees me goes head over heels for me." he said blushing. "Oh really? Like I am now?" she said (Oh shit did i just say that) she thought (Did she just say that) he thought. "I guess" he said. "Would it be wrong for me to be attracted to you now since your the future self of tails?" she said. "I don't know" he said shrugging. "I suppose not seeing as you fall head over heals for me in the future" he said. Bunnie and Amy were watching the secene envious of the attition Sally was getting from Future Tails. "So Tails becomes a handsome devil later on" said amy "Yeah I hope I am alive in the future to date him" said Bunnie sighing. "Bullshit i will be the only one his age to date him" said Amy. "Hell no. He's mine" hissed Bunnie. "NO mine" Amy said scathingly. They started a silent fight and Bunnie won so both went back to watching Tails. "So would it be wrong if I did this?" Sally reached up and Kissed Tails on the lips passionatly.Tails was sitting so it was possible for her to reach. Tails was at least a foot and a half taller than the reast of the Freedom fighters maybe even two feet. (OH HELL NO!) the other femals thought to themselves. Tails was shocked that the women whom he treated as a Aunt for all these years felt strongly about him. After the kiss was broken off Future Tails said "I guess not" "Like it wouldn't be wrong to do this" and with that he kissed her all over her neck and face. (SHIT!!!!!!!) the girls thought. After the kissing was done Sally fell to the ground a satisfied woman as Future Tails chuckled to himself. "Hey you two can come out of those bushes" said Future Tails and Amy and Bunnie knew they had been found out. "And my younger self you can show your face." he said at the tree where a young two tailed fox came flying down clutching his stomach. "Aunt Sal just kissed me on the lips" he asked his future self. "Yeah she even did tounge" he said "Damn she was a good kisser." he said. "OH GOD!" said the younger tails as he proceeded to throw up. Amy and Bunnie had gotten out and they spoke to Future Tails. "I knew you were watching the whole time" he said chuckling "You did?" said Amy. "Yeah and I kissed Sally to make you two jealous and to get her to shut up for a while." he said. "You jerk" said Bunnie attempting to punch Tails in the mouth with her robotic arm. But was caught in Tails massive hand in a tight grip. "Let go of me" she said. "Ok" and realeased her. "Don't worry I don't love her" he said to the two of them and both sighed relief. Future Tails got up and effortlessly lifted the limp figure of Sally Acorn on his back. Also had Amy and Bunnie on his back. "We need more training. And Sonic had better heal quickly" said Future tails to the girls. As Future Tails laid Sally down on the bed and quietly closed the door. He whispered. "Time to continue training." So they trained and trained and at nightfall when Sally awoke with a pleasnt feeling she wondered how she got there. The last thing she remembered was Tails kissing her passionatly and her fainting from the pleasure. (I wonder where he is now?) thought Sally. She went to a window and saw him lifting heavy 2 ton weights and then working on a new machine. "Still Tails except for the sexy look and commanding attitude." she said to herself.   
  
Later on. .......................  
  
Future Tails has been training young tails to increase his poweres and it is going well. Tails has full control over his poweres and can change at will. Next Future Tails and young tails go and visit Sonic who is being realesed out of the hospital. Young Tails shows Sonic how he can change into Turbo Tails at will. "NO Fair. I have to have 7 chaos emeralds and those damn 50 rings." pouts Sonic.   
  
"Shut up!" said future Tails. "hmmpppff" said Sonic. "Would you like to get your ass kicked again?" said Future tails changing into Turbo Tails. "UH-uh n-n-n-noooo" said Sonic scared shitless. "Good" said future tails changing back into his normal self.   
  
One week later..........  
  
Tails was trying out his new Turbo Tails power and suddenly he felt weird, like he was getting taller. Tails was fast approaching the Mega Tails stage *Mega Tails is the Ruler Of All. You could combine Turbo Tails Ultra Sonic and Hyper Knuckles and Hyper Shadow and multiply their power by 10 and you still couldn't beat him* (As a side effect Tails hits puberty early and stays as his 21 year old form forever.) "Whoa!" said tails "I must be seeing things" But the others had noticed it too and all except Future Tails wondered what was happining to the young fox. "This training will change the future, for the better" said Future Tails to himself.   
  
What will happen next? Will tails Change into Mega Tails? Email me if you want to see it.   
  
This has been a presentaiton of KB Komics. email me at kbkomics@yahoo.com 


End file.
